Ghost Stories
by HarmonicShadows
Summary: After Guren and Chooki fight against Slyger, Chooki supposedly dies in combat, but he is returns in the portal unscathed! Guren thinks something's fishy about his friend's return, and it all points to the supernatural! But… ghosts aren't real…right? How can he hide his friend's new secret from the others? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Ghosts?

 _Last day of Spring Break,_ Guren thought as he walked into the shop, walking into the side room, where his friend Chooki was sitting on the couch, reading a book, and didn't notice Guren walk in. _Everyone else was n vacation, while we got stuck guarding Quarton… well… not like I was doing anything anyways._

Guren knew he was right, and he really didn't have a problem staying anyway. Ceylan was off to see his cousin in New York for the week, Gen never said where he was going (cause' why would he), and Toxsa was going to a video game convention with his sister.

He snuck up behind Chooki, who was completely oblivious of his red-headed friend behind him. "Reading that book about cats again?" Guren asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

The blonde/ginger yelled and shot up, dropping his book. "Guren… don't do that!" Chooki said in his squeaky voice before picking up his book. "And yes, I am reading it again, because 'Warriors' is a good book!"

Guren laughed as he plopped down onto the chair next to the couch. "Just kidding, calm down!"

Chooki sighed. "Ya know, we decided to spend our break here instead of going on vacation so we could protect Quarton while the others went to have fun, and nothing has happened! I'm starting to think that nothing is _ever_ going to hap-"

With amazing timing, their cores began to glow and Mr. White came into the room. "Boys, Slyger is trying to take the fortress. The Corekai can't hold much longer!"

"Finally!" The two boys yelled as they ran downstairs to the portal room.

They were about to run into the portal when Mr. White stopped them. "Boys, Slyger attacked alone, no Granox or Corrupted. I suggest that he has something up his sleeve. Be careful."

The boys nodded before they ran into the portal, and they disappeared in a flash of pixilated light.

* * *

Slyger laughed as he slashed at all the Corekai who dared to near him, in his titan mode, none of the Corekai came close to beat him. "Come on! Where are those puny knights you always have to keep you from being in danger huh?"

"We're right here Slyger!" Guren yelled as he ran toward Slyger in his Elemental Bravenwolf titan mode. His red sword glowed as he slashed at Slyger, leaving a large cut in his armor. Slyger growled as his long claws slashed at Guren, but the red knight just dodged, which made the robot more frustrated.

"I'll get you for that Bravenwolf!" He raised his claws to try and attack again, but Chooki tackled him, in his Elemental Lydendor titan mode, his two over sized ninja stars in his hands. Slyger was knocked back into the protective barrier around the unopened fortress. The barrier knocked the robot back and the bot growled, the panther emblem on his chest glowing a deep red. "Now you're really going to get it knights!" A large blaster appeared in his hands in a pixilated flash, and he took aim at Chooki. The blaster shot out a large arrow of yellow light. Chooki raised his ninja stars as the arrow flew at him. He threw one star at the arrow and sliced the arrow in half. He gave a small laugh of triumph before he noticed that the two halves formed into separate arrows. Nearly defenseless with only one star, he tried his best to fend off the arrows, but one lodged itself in his shoulder.

He yelled as he fell to the ground, unable to move. "Chooki!" Guren yelled as he ran at Slyger, his sword poised to strike. Slyger dropped his blaster and smacked the sword from Guren's hand and gave him a quick kick to the chest. Guren was blown back and smacked onto the floor, watching as Slyger approached Chooki.

"Ah! Villius' paralyzing blaster works then! Now…" Slyger said as he grabbed the arrow and ripped it out as savagely as he could. Chooki whimpered as he felt the arrow being ripped out, and couldn't shake the feeling of dread both he and Guren were sharing. "Oh Lydendor, you troubling little pest! Why. Won't. You. Just. DIE!" the bot yelled as he drove both of his claws into Chooki's back.

Chooki cried as Slyger removed his claws and walked out of the cave, laughing savagely. Guren screamed as he ran over to his friend, gasping at the blood dripping through his thick armor. "Chooki! Oh god… we have to get you out of here!" he yelled as he turned his friend over, horrified to find that Slyger drove his claws through his friend completely, and the front of his armor was ripped open like his back. The lights on his armor began to fade as Chooki gasped, his breathing becoming more quick and forced.

"Don't die Chooki! Please! You can't die like this!" Guren cried as he felt the hot tears running down his face. Chooki tried to force out words but he just cough violently. Guren sat crying as his friends breathing finally stopped and his friend disappeared in a flurry of yellow light.

* * *

Guren walked out of the portal, his expression somber. He looked for Mr. White, but found a note saying he was at the store and would be right back. Guren sighed as he went upstairs and sat on the couch. He frowned as he spotted Chooki's book on the table, and sighed as he put his head in his hands. He perked up when he heard what sounded like the portal activate downstairs. _But that's impossible_. He thought as he made his way downstairs. _No one on Quarton knows how activate a portal besides us and Villius, and Villius doesn't use a portal… so who?_

He approached the portal, and his eyes widened. The portal normally created a small flash of pixilated light, but now sparks were flying everywhere, and the light was a blinding white. He covered his eyes as he ran to the control console, and was reading the screen, looking for any abnormal signs.

 ** _No errors detected._**

 ** _Portal Status: Inactive._**

"Inactive?!" he yelled. He stared back at the portal, still continuing its light show. He couldn't guess why the portal could be inactive, and he ducked when a loud crack of thunder was heard from in the portal. It felt like there was a gust of wind in the room, and his hair was in his face, making it hard to see. Finally the portal stopped and the wind died down.

Brushing the hair out of his face, he slid out of his hiding place, his eyes falling on the portal. He gasped as he stepped toward the portal. "No way…"

The portal looked completely undamaged despite the freak-out inside of it, but that wasn't what surprised him the most, no, what surprised him was that Chooki was lying on the floor, looking completely unscathed, despite him clearly dying on Quarton. He also had a slight blue glow around him, like a phantom, but it faded as Guren grew closer.

Chooki groaned as he pushed himself up, his eyes dazed. "Erm… Guren?" he said dizzily. "What happened? What am I doing here?"

"Chooki…" Guren gasped as his friend got up and stretched. "Y-you died!"

"I know… I was there. But what am I doing here?"

"Who cares?!" Guren yelled as he ran upstairs.

Chooki sighed and walked up after his friend.

* * *

-About a half hour later-

"How am I still alive? I'm pretty sure I died there!" Chooki gasped as he sat on the couch next to Guren.

"Well, at least you're alive right?" Guren said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess."

"You seriously don't have any bruises from the fight?"

"Nope."

"Well, high five for not dying I guess?" Guren said, raising his hand for a high five. Chooki laughed as he gave his friend a high five. But instead of high fiving, their hands just went through each other. They yelled as the two jumped away from each other. "What the heck?!"

The two eyed each other with fear and curiosity. Guren stuttered as he picked up Chooki's book from the table, and tossed it at his friend.

"Wait! What are you-" he yelled before the thrown book just went right through him. His eyes widened, startled as a ghostly light blue glow surrounded him, and startled, he fell of the couch.

"Chooki!" Guren yelled as he went to help his friend up. But when he saw his friend, Chooki was floating a few inches from the ground. The two eyed each other as Chooki stood up, no longer floating. The two stared at each other, they're eyes wide. "You died on Quarton… you can't touch anything, have a glow, and can float…"

Guren didn't get to finish as Chooki yelled, panic in his voice as he realized what his friend was saying.

"I'M A GHOST?!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Me: Yay! New fanfic! Rock on! And see ya next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Being a Ghost Isn't (Too) Bad, Right?

Chooki panicked and started pacing the room as Guren sat on the couch. "How can I be a ghost?!" Chooki said, squeakiness in his voice. "Ghosts aren't real!"

"Umm well…" Guren said, uneasiness in his voice. "I dunno! I know ghosts aren't supposed to be real, but here you are!"

Chooki let out a groan of frustration. "One minute we're chilling here, next minute, I have Slyger murdering me with his claws right through me!"

"Well, ghosts can do some pretty cool stuff right?" Guren said, trying (and failing) to be optimistic. "They can float, and walk through walls, or even possess things. Have you even tried walking through walls yet?"

Chooki huffed, his arms crossed. "Now, in the current situation, why would I try that?" he asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice. Guren pointed to the wall separating this room and the next one. Chooki rolled his eyes before running into the wall with his eyes shut.

As Guren had guessed, Chooki just ran right through it. Guren got up and poked his head through the door. Sure enough, Chooki was in the next room, looking very panicked. Chooki stuttered, "O-okay… I admit that was a b-bit cool… But I'm not sure about the possessing thing though, that's a bit creepy."

Guren shrugged his shoulders. "You never know, it could be helpful. You should at least try it."

"On what?"

"Well… in movies, ghosts could possess inanimate object that resemble something real, like a doll, or a stuffed animal. They can possess people too, but that is a bit creepy."

Chooki thought for a moment. "Umm… we don't have any stuffed animals… and I am NOT possessing a doll! _ABSOLUTELY NOT!_ But you said I could possess people right?" Chooki eyed Guren as the blue glow surrounded him again. He walked behind Guren, his green eyes glowing.

"Chooki… what are you doing?!" Guren said before he felt a shock of cold in his body. He felt as if something had entered him, and was _controlling_ him. "Wow! Cool!" he heard himself say.

 _What? I didn't say anything!_

He moved over to the mirror in the room, something else controlling him against his will. Whatever was controlling him looked into the mirror, and Guren was surprised to see instead of his violet eyes, his eyes an emerald green.

 _Why are my eyes green like…Chooki's….. CHOOKI!_

He felt another rush of cold and he gagged as he regained control of himself, and Chooki appeared next to him, no longer glowing. "That was cool!" The ghost said, hints of excitement in his voice.

Guren however, wasn't happy. "You flipping possessed me!" he yelled angrily. Just then Mr. White walked in.

"What was that Guren?" Mr. White asked, and eyebrow raised.

"Nothing!" The two boys said simultaneously, trying their best to look innocent.

White just shrugged it off. "I was going to say, Ceylan just got back from his trip, so he's looking for you guys in the other room."

He then walked off, leaving the two boys to look at each other worriedly. "He can't find out that I'm a ghost!" Chooki said in his squeaky voice. "I don't want them to panic!" The glow started to surround him again as he began to float a bit again.

"Calm down!" Guren said. "Your ghostliness is showing again!"

Chooki panicked as he heard Mr. White talking to Ceylan in the other room. "You can float and fly right? Float through the ceiling!" Guren whispered, not wanting Mr. White and Ceylan to hear them. Chooki thought for a moment before he heard the door open, and he flew into the ceiling, phasing right through it, just as Ceylan walked into the room.

"Hellooooooooooooooo!" Ceylan yelled, a big smile on his face. "I'm back from New York!"

Guren rolled his eyes at his best friend's entrance _. I hope Ceylan doesn't ask about Chooki…_

"Hey, where's Chooki?"

 _Of course._

"Uhm… Chooki went home for the day, it is pretty late!" Guren said, quickly making up the bad excuse.

Ceylan just scoffed, not believing Guren, but he decided not to question the red-head any further. "Anyway, New York was awesome! We had to come home early when Bellaluna broke her legs when we went skateboarding."

"Wha?! _Both_ of her legs?!" Guren gasped.

"Yeah." Ceylan laughed. "She rode right into a girl who was walking like, 6 dogs. _BIG_ dogs. I'll let you imagine what happened. Did the Corrupted stir up any trouble while we were gone?"

Guren's mind instantly flashed back to Slyger digging his claws into Chooki's back. Guren quickly pushed the thoughts out of his head. "Nope. It's been perfectly calm. Chooki and I have been lax all week!"

Ceylan laughed, and said bye before heading back home, leaving the red-head to look for his friend. Guren walked upstairs, trying to find the room the room Chooki was in. He eventually found him in one of the rooms. The ghost was holding one of the pencils that was on the room's messy desk.

"How are you picking that up?!" Guren gasped. Making the ghost jump. Guren then noticed Chooki's legs, which weren't even legs, but instead a wisp of the blue energy surrounding the ginger, like the ghosts in the movies do. Hey soon returned to normal though as Chooki glared at Guren angrily.

"I've told you not to do that! And… I don't exactly know how I picked up the pencil… I just thought hard about it, and I was able to pick it up! It was weird."

Guren rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Ceylan just left, so we're all good." Guren looked outside the window, and saw the sun setting. "Whoa! Its already sunset! We should get back before our parents start worrying."

The two walked out of the shop, saying goodbye to Mr. White before they headed home.

Guren lay in his room, petting Max, who was purring on his lap. He sighed, his mind full of ideas, most of them negative.

 _I can't believe one of my best friends is a ghost. A freaking ghost._ He just couldn't get the memory of Slyger killing Chooki right in front of his eyes. He sighed as he tried to go to sleep, but in the back of his head, he had a feeling he wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Me: Yeah, this story is finally starting! Chooki can possess people now, so who knows what messes he's getting into further in the story! Rock on, and see you next chapter!**


End file.
